1. Field
The present embodiments relate to techniques for authenticating users of a computer system. More specifically, the present embodiments relate to a method and system for image-based authentication of users of a computer system.
2. Related Art
Authentication techniques are commonly used to verify the identities of users of a computer system. After users are successfully authenticated, they may be granted access to data, features, services, and/or other resources provided by the computer system. For example, a user may be required to provide authentication credentials before withdrawing cash from an automated teller machine (ATM), accessing an online banking system, sending and receiving emails, and/or running one or more applications on a local or remote computer.
Authentication is typically performed through interaction between the user and computer system. In particular, the computer system may ascertain the user's identity by requesting one or more authentication factors from the user. These authentication factors may include information that identifies the user, such as a login name or biometric signature. They may also include items possessed by the user, such as an identification card, security token, software token, and/or mobile phone. They may additionally include confidential information which is known by the user, such as a password, pass phrase, and/or personal identification number (PIN). The user is typically authenticated if the combination of authentication factors provided by the user matches records pertaining to the user's identity. For example, the user may be authenticated by an online banking system after correctly providing a login, password, and an answer to a security question to the online banking system.
However, certain users may have difficulty authenticating themselves through a computer system. More specifically, users with limited literacy and/or impaired vision may have trouble understanding requests for authentication factors by computer systems. The same users may also struggle with providing authentication factors that require text-based entry, such as logins, passwords, and/or answers to security questions. Consequently, traditional authentication methods may prevent users with physical and/or mental disabilities from accessing and utilizing the services provided by computer systems.